Coniuges Eternam
by Martinikao Riddle
Summary: One-Shot. Hermione Granger vuelve al pasado para hacer que su futuro con Severus Snape no se acabe jamás. Ellos forman una Pareja Eterna, y lo demostrarán. Hermione Granger & Severus Snape.


Hola... Este es mi primer Sevmione publicado, ya que los que estoy escribiendo son fics más largos y quiero acabarlos antes de publicarlos.

**Disclaimer: **Este maravillosos mundo es de J.K. La aplaudo por su nueva peli de HP XD

* * *

Hermione se frotaba las manos desesperada, estaba muy nerviosa, y no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro de aquel salón. Pensaba y pensaba en lo que podría ocurrir si hacía aquello. En las consecuencias de sus actos.

No sabía exactamente si era verdad, pero confiaba en su marido, y si ella no lo hacía, su relación con él peligraba… y mucho. Todo era cuestión de tiempo. Y eso era difícil de controlar.

―Tranquilízate ―le dijo su esposo mientras salía de una habitación y se sentaba en un sillón a observarla.

―Claro, como tú no tienes que hacer este viaje. ―Ella le miró todavía muy nerviosa. Y él parecía tan tranquilo allí sentado, se frustró en segundos. Y no sabía si por los nervios que tenía, o por la actitud de él.

―Hermione. ―ella no hizo caso a su llamado, y siguió caminando de un lado para otro. ―Hermione. ―le volvió a decir, pero ella seguía igual. ―Hermione ―a la tercera vez, él se levantó, y le agarró del brazo sin hacerle daño. Ella no lo miró y se tenso ante su agarre. Él resopló y la cogió de la barbilla para que le mirase. ―mírame. ―Ella dudó en hacerlo, pero al final se dio por vencida y lo miró. Ella se conectó con esos ojos oscuros y profundos. Y vio en ellos la tranquilidad y serenidad que a ella le faltaban en esos momentos. ―Todo saldrá bien. ―Ella se destensó totalmente y dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de él.

―Severus... tengo miedo. ―Él le soltó el brazo, pero la abrazó protectoramente. Estuvieron así unos segundos.

―Lo harás bien. Confía un poco en ti. ―Ella levantó su cabeza y lo observó. Sonrió, y luego lo beso delicadamente. Se separó de él y asintió. Ella extendió una mano, y él dejó caer de la suya un colgante platino con un pequeño corazón esmeralda. Hermione apretó el puño con el collar. Cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente. Al abrirlos sonrió y asintió.

―Estoy lista. ―él asintió.

―Bien. Repasemos lo que harás. ―Hermione rodó los ojos ante ello, pero no se quejó.

―Llego allí, me hago la interesante, tu picas y sientes curiosidad, yo me estiró y le enseño nuestra…

―Vale… vale... sabelotodo. Como siempre perfecto. Ya es hora, debes irte. ―ella sin dudarlo, se acercó a él y le abrazó. ―Estaré aquí cuando vengas.

―¿Me lo prometes? ―él no dijo nada, solo le beso como lo había hecho ella anteriormente. Se separaron y Hermione fue directa a la chimenea. Abrió el puño y mirando a su esposo, acarició lentamente el corazón esmeralda. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta que aquel corazón había comenzado a brillar.

En unos segundos en la chimenea solo quedaban cenizas.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos y todo estaba oscuro. Pestañeó un par de veces, pero nada. Se movió un poco y levantó su brazo. Este choco contra algo. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Empujó, pero nada. Volvió a empujar, pero más fuerte. Se echó un poco para atrás, y sin pensarlo mucho le dio una patada. No consiguió nada… bueno si, un poco de dolor, y un crujido de parte de la pared. Y volviéndolo a sentir por su pierna, golpeó de nuevo contra la pared. Pero no era una pared lo que había caído, si no una puerta de madera vieja sin pestillo y con las astillas erizadas. Hermione salió de allí y observó. Estaba en un pasillo, al parecer de Hogwarts, y debía de ser por la noche por que no había demasiada luz… aunque ahora sí que podía ver lo que la rodeaba. Y ahora mismo, estaba viendo un par de alumnos que iban muy acaramelados cogidos de la mano. Hermione sonrió enternecida ante la imagen. Al parecer, aquella pareja no la prestaba atención. Pero hubo alguien que si lo hizo.

―¡He! ―Hermione se quedó paralizada en su sitio. Los chicos, al oír la voz, salieron corriendo, pero ella ya no podía hacer nada. ―Lumus. Se puede saber que hace a estas horas por… ―El profesor paró en seco cuando la chica se dio la vuelta y no pudo reconocerla. ―¿Quién es usted? ―Hermione parecía mirarlo sorprendida.

―¿En qué año estamos? ―el profesor no entendió muy bien la pregunta, pero aun así contestó.

―1996. Ahora, dígame quien es… o si no… -¿Tanto había cambiado que ni su futuro marido podía reconocerla?

―Vaya… que decepción. Yo le consideraba más inteligente, profesor Snape. ―Severus miró a la chica de arriba abajo. Debía reconocer que era una mujer muy hermosa, pero de algún sitio se le hacía conocida. ¿Alumna suya? No, imposible. El la reconocería… o no. ―Venga hombre, ¿en serio no puedes reconocerme? ―Severus se puso nervioso ante el tono de aquella pregunta. La miró intensamente mientras la observaba. Pelo castaño largo con rizos domados y al parecer… bastante suaves, ese cuerpo… no estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes, pero esos ojos… esos ojos… esos ojos marrones que le miraban esperando una respuesta, y esos ojos sí que estaba seguro de haberlos visto.

Esos ojos eran de ella. De una alumna suya.

De Hermione Granger.

―Granger. ―No era una pregunta, esos ojos solo podían ser de ella, o de algún hijo… no, imposible. Severus estaba muy sorprendido, pero la pregunta del año, le había confirmado sus sospechas. ―¿De qué año viene? ―Ella le sonrió aliviada.

―De 2006. ―El seguía igual de sorprendido, pero asintió. ―¿Podemos ir a otro lugar para hablar? ―Él volvió a asentir silenciosamente.

Severus y Hermione no tardaron en llegar al despacho de él. Ella se movió rápidamente y avanzó hacia la puerta de la derecha, y como ella esperaba, había un pequeño salón con una chimenea, una mesa pequeña y unos sillones. Hermione se sentó en uno de ellos, y suspiró. Después miró al que sería su marido. Hermione se sonrojó al ver la cara de desconcierto que él llevaba. Y es que había andado como si estuviera en su casa. Severus no sabía si enfadarse con ella por su insolencia o preguntarle que a qué venía todo eso.

―Perdona. ―dijo Hermione mirándole fijamente. Severus no hizo ni dijo nada. Solo se sentó en frente de ella e hizo aparecer una botella de Whisky de fuego. Él la miró para confirmar si quería y ella aceptó con un asentimiento. Hermione no tardó en tomarse su vaso de un solo trago.

―Aprendí del mejor ―dijo Hermione mientras dejaba su vaso en la mesa.

Severus la observó entre confundido y sorprendido, pero intentó no demostrarlo.

―Y dígame señorita Granger, ¿qué le…

―Ya no soy Granger.

―¿Cómo? ―Hermione solo levantó su brazo y le enseñó la alianza que llevaba en el dedo. ―Está casada. ―Hermione le sonrió orgullosamente.

No era como su marido le había contado, según él, este Severus debería haber visto su alianza y haber preguntado por ella, pero aquí, no había ocurrido así. Había sido diferente. Hermione rezó a Merlín para que todo saliese bien a partir de ese momento.

Snape no habló en unos segundos.

―Entonces, debo suponer que su amigo Weasly ha decidido madurar de una vez por todas. ―Hermione le miró confusa. Oh Claro. A ella le gustaba Ronald en ese tiempo… pero que ciega había estado. Teniendo semejante hombre en frente…

―Mi marido es un hombre inteligente señor. -dijo como si la hubieran ofendido.

―¿Me está queriendo decir que Weasly no es el afortunado? ¿O que ha evolucionado? ―Hermione le sonrió de lado.

―Yo me decantaría por la primera. La segunda es imposible del todo. ―Severus la miró asintiendo lentamente. Por una parte, confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando, y por otra, sorprendido por la actitud de la joven hacia su amigo pelirrojo.

―¿Debo descartar a Potter entonces?

―Debe. ―Hermione volvió a llenar el vaso y se lo bebió de un trago.

Esto iba muy bien. Se estaba divirtiendo. Lo que no conocía, era ese lado curioso de su marido. ¿De verdad le interesaba su vida futura?

Se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando todavía el collar, a si que se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.

―Es más, Harry y Ronald son muy felices, casados y llenos de pequeñuelos correteando de un lado a otro.

―Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Usted también tiene críos?

―Hasta dentro de unos meses nada. ―dijo acariciándose la tripa.

―Está embarazada. ―Hermione le sonrió enternecida.

―De tres semanas. ―Dijo nerviosamente, y Snape lo notó. Y dedujo el por qué.

―¿Lo sabe su marido? ―Hermione no tardó en contestar.

―No. ―pero le miró fijamente. ―¿O sí? ―A Severus le sorprendió la respuesta, pero no dio señales de ello.

―Bien. ¿Entonces me va a decir cómo debo de llamarla?

―Hermione. Profesor, ya no soy su alumna…

―Ni yo su profesor.

―¿Puedo tutearle? ―Severus solo se encogió de hombros.

―Ya lo ha hecho varias veces. ―Hermione sonrió y asintió.

―Entonces, dígame, ¿hace cuanto se casó?

―Hace… 6 años.

―¿Seis años? ―Hermione asintió. ―No parece mayor de treinta. Debió casarse muy joven. ―Hermione asintió.

―Tengo 26 años. Y sí, me casé joven, exactamente recién cumplidos los veinte.

―¿Por qué tan pronto? ―Severus no entendía como aquella joven podía haber hecho algo así. Casarse a los 20 años. Teniendo toda una vida por delante. Casi diría que podía haber arruinado su futuro, y mentiría si dijese que no tenía curiosidad en el hombre que Hermione Granger había escogido para su fututo.

―Después de tres años y medio de relación, estábamos artos de esperar. ―Severus asintió curioso y pensó en lo que acababa de decir, solo una simple cuenta y podría deducir quien era aquel hombre.

―Tres años y medio… Que yo sepa, usted no tiene pareja en este presente. ¿Es alguien del centro? ―Hermione asintió deprisa.

La castaña pensó que la conversación estaba yendo muy deprisa… Además de que estaba muy sorprendida por la curiosidad que tenía su profesor hacia su vida privada. Cada vez se estaba poniendo más nerviosa. No sabía cómo iba a seguir la conversación. Tampoco quería dar muchos detalles.

―¿Por qué tanto misterio?

―Porque si te dijese el nombre de mi marido, seguro que algo malo pasaría. Aunque de todas formas, no conocía tu lado curioso. ¿Tanto te importa mi vida… Severus? ―por unos segundos, Severus parecía incómodo, carraspeó y la contesto.

―No tengo ningún interés en su vida… Tan solo, como usted dijo, es curiosidad. Usted viene del futuro, eso es algo que impresiona, y cualquiera estaría dispuesto a saber lo que le depara el futuro, pero aunque llevemos aquí veinte minutos hablando sobre su vida, me hace replantearme algo. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Por qué ha venido Granger?

―Ya no soy…

―Hermione. ―no podría acostumbrarse a llamarle por su nombre, sería más correcto si le dijese el apellido, pero no, ella quería hacerse la misteriosa.

―Tan solo debía hablar con usted. Exclusivamente. ―la castaña empezaba a notar como el hombre sentado frente a ella perdía los nervios y la paciencia poco a poco.

―Ya hemos hablado.

―No lo suficiente. Querías saber el nombre de mi marido, pues bien, pronto lo sabrás, pero antes, dime algo, ¿conoce lo que son las _coniuges eternam_? ―Severus frunció el ceño.

―Sí. Parejas eternas. Solo 3 de cada 50.000 son un tipo de estas parejas. ―Hermione le hizo una señal para que siguiese explicando ―las parejas eternas son aquellas que viven eternamente. Los integrantes de la pareja están hechos el uno para el otro. Están juntos en todas las dimensiones, y en todos los tiempos.

―Muy bien profesor, se lo ha aprendido todo de memoria. ―dijo Hermione con sorna.

―Pero tan solo es una leyenda. Un mito. ― Severus lo descubrió hace años. Un texto en el que se hablaban de estas parejas. Parejas eternas. Al principio le pareció interesante, pero desechó esa idea al instante. Aquel texto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

―O tal vez una fantasía hecha realidad. ―Severus la miró sorprendido.

―¿Una fantasía?

―¿Usted no querría a alguien así, alguien que esté predestinado a usted? ―Severus la miró interesado, aunque sinceramente, no le estaba gustando nada por donde iba esa conversación.

―No creo en el destino. ―dijo firme.

―Yo tampoco. ―Hermione sonrió tristemente. ―Es difícil pensar en que hay alguien al final del túnel, alguien que siempre este contigo y te apoye. Alguien que sea para ti. Alguien hecho, especialmente para ti. Alguien con quien ser feliz el resto de tu vida. Y las demás. ―Severus la miró un poco confundido. No fue difícil atar cabos. Era un hombre inteligente.

―¿Me está queriendo decir, que usted y su marido son…?

―Sí, parejas eternas. ―Severus pareció encajar algunas piezas.

―Por eso está aquí. ―Hermione asintió. ―Aun así, no entiendo que pinto yo en todo esto.

Hermione sacó de su bolsillo el colgante. Y se lo enseñó a Severus. Él lo miró detenidamente. Eso también aparecía en el texto.

―Esto es…

―El Alineador. ―acabó Severus. Hermione asintió despacio. Su marido era muy inteligente. ―Mantiene fortificadas a las parejas eternas. Sirve de unión entre ellos. ―Severus la miró serio.

―Entonces es cierto, usted y su marido son parejas eternas. ―Hermione siguió asintiendo.

―Ya te lo dije.

―Pero aún así… ―A Severus le parecía descabellada esa idea, aunque mirándolo por otro lado, todo encajaba. La boda de su joven alumna a tan pronta edad, el viaje en el tiempo…

―Cógelo. ―dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y le extendía el colgante. Severus la miró como si estuviera loca.

―No puedo hacer eso ―Hermione negó rápidamente.

No debía decirle que él era parte de su futuro y presente. No ahora. Debía de descubrirlo él solo.

―Profesor, usted es una parte importante en esto. Depende de mi futuro y mi… presente. Por favor.

―¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ― Hermione no se esperaba eso. Severus no le había comentado nada de que él se negaría. ¿A caso estaba haciendo algo mal?

―Este colgante lleva mi futuro escrito. No es la primera vez que viaja en el tiempo. Esto está dicho. Usted lo ha dicho antes. ―Severus se levantó del sillón y la miró, se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Un silencio denso y perturbador.

Pensó en lo que podría ocurrir. Siempre le ponían a él en estos apuros. Responsabilidades. Responsabilidades que luego no sabría si podría cumplir.

Pero esto era más serio.

Si era verdad lo que su alumna del futuro le estaba diciendo, de eso dependía el futuro de ella, de su responsabilidad y colaboración. Suspiró resignado, no podría negarse.

―¿Qué quiere que haga? ―Hermione sonrió aliviada.

―Quiero que me lo entregues, en este presente quiero decir. ―Severus frunció el ceño. ¿Solo eso?

―¿Qué día?

―El 14 de febrero. ―Severus hizo una mueca de desagrado.

―¿Por qué ese día? ―Hermione se encogió de hombros.

Hermione le dio el colgante, y Severus lo cogió con demasiada delicadeza para su gusto. Lo miró curioso.

―¿Por qué esmeralda? ―Hermione soltó una carcajada.

―Pregunta mucho, ¿lo sabía? ―Severus pareció tomárselo mal, y la miró desafiante. Pero aunque ella le miró, no hizo el más mínimo movimiento por dejar de reírse, al contrario.

―¿Se puede saber de que se ríe?

―No se lo tome a mal profesor. ―Hermione se tranquilizó y dejó de reírse. Pero todavía tenía una sonrisa pintada en los labios. ―Debo irme. Tan solo me quedan uno segundos.

Severus y Hermione se miraron a los ojos.

―¿Esto es importante para usted?

―Mi futuro depende de ti Severus. ―esas palabras fueron las últimas palabras que Severus Snape escuchó decir a Hermione Granger durante ese día.

* * *

La chimenea no tardó en iluminarse y Hermione Granger salió por ella. Severus que estaba sentado en el sillón de enfrente, fue hacia ella. Hermione no tardó en lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarle.

―Severus. ―por su tono, Severus pensó que algo había salido mal, y no dudo en preocuparse.

―¿Qué ha pasado, está todo bien? ―Hermione se separó un poco de él y asintió sonriendo.

Severus rodó los ojos y suspiro.

―¿Entonces porque estás así? Me has preocupado por nada. ―Hermione sonrió y le beso.

Al separarse Hermione le contó lo sucedido.

―Pensé que lo estaba haciendo mal. Casi me da algo cuando casi te niegas.

―Estaba muy confundido. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que tu y yo fuésemos esa pareja. Aunque tus ojos me miraban de una forma extraña. Creo que demasiado humilde para mí gusto. ―Severus observó a su esposa. Esta miraba a la chimenea, ahora encendida. Parecía tener la mente en otro lado.

―¿En qué piensas? ―Hermione le miró sonriendo.

―En como comenzó todo. ―Severus le devolvió la sonrisa, e inmediatamente se acordó de algo.

―Tú y yo tenemos algo que celebrar. ―dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el vientre.

* * *

Esa era la noche, y ocurriría una y otra vez. Debía ocurrir.

Estaba predestinado. Estaban predestinados.

Después de aquella charla con su alumna del futuro, Severus observó a la de su tiempo más de cerca. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era ese chiquillo que había conseguido robarle el futuro a una de sus mejores alumnas. Ella dijo que era inteligente. Y para su vista, Potter y Weasly estaban descartados, al igual que Longbotton y…

Sabía que se estaba obsesionando demasiado en eso. Y eso le irritaba y le daba curiosidad a partes iguales.

Granger no había dado señales de empezar ninguna relación, a no ser que lo mantuviese a escondidas. Pero espiar a una alumna las veinticuatro horas del día, era llegar demasiado lejos. A sí que retiró esa idea.

El 14 de febrero se acercaba, y Severus buscó más información acerca de las parejas eternas. No encontró nada aparte de lo que sabía, a si que dejó de buscar.

Todavía no sabía cómo darle un collar a una alumna en pleno San Valentín sin que pareciera un pederasta, pero algo se le tenía que ocurrir. Algo _debía_ de ocurrírsele. El futuro de aquella chiquilla estaba en sus manos. Y cuanto más lo pensaba, más descabellada era la idea. Y cuanto más lo pensaba, más se acercaba el día. Hasta que ya no pudo pensar más porque aquel día había llegado.

El tan esperado 14 de febrero de 1996 había llegado. Los alumnos con un puñado de hormonas en las manos iban y venían, las clases se habían suspendido, y los alumnos ponían sus lechuzas a todo gas.

Esa fecha, era una de las más odiadas por Severus Snape. Besos, achuchones, palabras cursis, canciones románticas, y sobre todo, amor. Es cierto que no había mucho de eso en su vida, pero aunque lo hubiese él no… a quien quería engañar. Él también estuvo enamorado y se había comportado igual o peor que aquellos cabezas huecas. Pero el 14 de febrero también tenía algo de eso, algo como los corazones partidos, las desilusiones, los rechazos y las lágrimas por un amor no correspondido. Él jamás había llegado a eso, por lo menos, no exteriormente.

Y ahora, debía encontrar a Granger, intentaba buscarla cuando estuviese sola, pero no había manera. Siempre acompañada por Weasly y Potter.

Ella no parecía que ese San Valentín la ilusionase. Es más, parecía un poco cabizbaja. Y Severus no entendía muy bien por qué, Hermione Granger podía tener al hombre que quisiese. Era una chica hermosa, y además, muy inteligente, un poco sabelotodo, pero al fin y al cabo, inteligente. Cualquier hombre desearía estar a su lado. Ella tenía todo lo que un hombre pudiese desear. Por lo menos, a si lo veía su profesor de pociones.

Pasada la media tarde. Su alumna desapareció de su vista. No había manera de encontrarla Sabía que estaba sola, porque Potter estaba con la pequeña de los Weasly, y Weasly… mantenía sus manos ocupadas en otros… asuntos.

Le busco por todas partes, aunque claro, se le había pasado buscar donde más tiempo pasaba la castaña: la biblioteca. A sí que se dirigió hacia allí.

Miró por todas las estanterías, pero nada. Se iba a dar por vencido cuando escucho algo. Unos sollozos. Y venían de la oficina de Madame Pince. Severus fue hacia allí, y abrió la puerta lentamente. Y sí, allí se encontraba Hermione Granger.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, encogida y agarrándose las rodillas. Sollozaba fuerte. Severus pensó que todavía no se había dado cuenta, que podía salir y volver más tarde cuando se hubiese calmado. ¡Maldición! La otra Granger no le había comentado nada de eso. Cuando Severus estaba dispuesto a salir, Hermione levantó la cabeza alarmada y vio allí a su profesor. Este inconscientemente se toco él bolsillo de la túnica donde estaba el collar. Comprobó que estaba ahí.

Los dos se quedaron unos segundos en un silencio muy denso y sin saber que decir. Severus era el adulto, debía de hacer algo. Y consolar no se le daba especialmente bien. Pero lo iba a intentar.

Se acercó a ella y se puso de rodillas. Ella lo miraba entre nerviosa y avergonzada. Era humillante que un profesor te encontrase así. Se restregó las manos por la cara e intentó calmarse.

Hermione Granger pudo comprobar como el aura de su profesor irradiaba una tranquilizad sobrenatural. Le miró a los ojos y pudo comprobar que era cierto. El estaba de lo más tranquilo. Y algo de esa tranquilidad la contagió y sintió que le traspasaba los poros de su piel. Las lágrimas dejaron de caer.

Severus observó como la chica se tranquilizaba al instante. Él pensaba que no había hecho nada, pero la chica lo miraba como dándole las gracias. Sacó el collar y cogiendo su mano, lo puso en su palma. Ella lo miró confundida y muy sorprendida.

―Esto le ayudará a encontrar el verdadero amor. ―cuando dijo esas palabras no sabía si reírse, o salir corriendo de allí. Él no pensaba decir esas palabras en su vida, y habían salido como si nada. Y por increíble que a él le pareciera, ella sonrió. Pero para sorpresa de él, eso no quedó ahí. Ella apretó el puño con el collar dentro. Y sin venir a cuento, se había puesto a su altura y le había basado.

Los primeros segundos pensó en apartarla, y después gritarla y acabar con todos los puntos de su casa. Pero pasados esos segundos, algo dentro de él cambió. Sus pulmones parecieron llenarse plenamente de aire, y su corazón se aceleró de golpe.

Algo muy raro estaba pasando ahí.

No sabía cuando había comenzado a corresponder al beso y tampoco sabía cuando sus manos la acariciaban el rostro. A demás de que no sabía cuando ella se había pegado más a él.

Pero Severus Snape estaba seguro de algo, y eso era que esto que estaba viviendo, no había hecho nada más que empezar.

Y que todo lo que había ocurrido, tenía sentido. Y que todo lo que ocurriría en su futuro tenía todavía más sentido.

* * *

Creo que me he salido un poco de los cánones de los personajes, y estoy pensando en reeditarlo más adelante, pero para eso, necesito sus opiniones. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debo cambiar algo? ¿Alguna falta de ortografía, de expresión?

Siento que el final me salio un poco rápido y sin mucho sentido, pero es mi opinión. No se muy bien como arreglarlo, pero eso se quedó así.

Sinceramente no se como se me ocurrió este fic... Simplemente AMO los viajes en el tiempo, muchos de mis fics se van a ambientar en eso.

Les dejaré una pequeña lista con un breve resumen para que me dejen su opinión sobre cuales queréis que avance, para así publicarlos lo antes posible.

_**1)=Hermione Granger se vuelca en el alcohol tras haber sido plantada en el altar por Ronald Weasly, y queda en coma durante meses… lo que no se esperaba, es que a su cuidado iba a tener a un médico que conocía, y ese, no era otro que su ex-profesor, Severus Snape. HG-SS / RW-PP **_

_**2)=Draco y Hermione llevan saliendo meses, y eso conlleva, que Hermione tenga que aguantar a su suegro, lo que ella no se esperaba, es que ese rubio se convirtiera en algo más. DM&HG&LM**_

_**3)=Harry Potter consigue huir de sus garras y Lord Voldemort, está estresado, ¿aceptará la idea de Lucius de tomarse unas vacaciones? LV&HG**_

_**4)= Hermione lleva enamorada de Sirius desde que lo conoció, ahora, él está muerto, pero no se da por vencida y va a buscarle… pero resulta que ese no es el Sirius del que ella se enamoró. Entonces, encuentra otra razón por la que quedarse un tiempo más en el PASADO. SS&HG Y algo de SB&HG.**_

_**5)=La vida de Severus Snape cambia cuando su hija de 4 años aparece en su vida. ¿Cómo se las arreglará ahora Severus para apañárselas con ella? Tal vez necesite ayuda… SS&HG**_

_**6)= Hermione en su último año (después de la guerra) tiene un romance con su profesor de pociones, tanto, que hasta llegan a prometerse… ¿complicará su compromiso y su boda la llegada de Lily Evans, James Potter y Sirius Black? Fic con viaje al FUTURO. SS&HG**_

_**7)= Harry Potter&Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry quiere olvidarse de todo su pasado, y para ello recurre a un trabajo nada denigrante. Deberá dar placer a aquellas mujeres que lo necesiten, ¿Pero que pasará cuando Bellatrix Lestrange haga entrada en su vida? Removerá su pasado, o ella le dará las ganas de vivir que le faltan. HP&BL**_


End file.
